


The Typical Romance

by missxip69



Series: HiJack Shorts [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Kissing, Cheerleader, Cheerleaders, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I Am Number Four Mentioned, Jack is a little OOC, Kissing, M/M, Mild hurt, Out of Character, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shut Up Kiss, Smut, Student Body - Freeform, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, dom!hiccup, seme!hiccup, seriously mild, sub!jack, uke!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Just one of those typical romance stories where the cute, popular "girl" falls in love with the shy, awkward guy.*Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, someway, Hiccup Haddock found himself staring at the most beautiful person in school...

Jackie Overland.

Head cheerleader and Student Body President.

With long, wavy chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, a button nose, and sharp, accentuated features, no one would guess that Jackie is not a woman.

No one can resist loving him, not only because of his looks, but because of his kind heart. Jackie loves children and is almost always found helping other clubs.

Hiccup, even being the quietest kid in their graduating class, has a hardcore crush on him.

And oh, does Astrid know it.

"Go in there!" She whispers. "He just broke up with his boyfriend. This is your chance, Hic! You know that Jackie has a soft spot for you. He might say yes~"

"Ahh, n-no, I'm not going in there, then he'd know I was watching..."

"Go!" She yells, pushing him through the double doors.

Hiccup stumbles through, and, believe it or not, catches Jackie in his arms as the boy spins on his legs and bends his back.

"Oh, Hiccup, hi!" The blue eyed angel gazes at him, surprised.

"H-Hi, Jackie. Y'know, I wasn't watching or anything, I- I just--"

Jackie giggles, standing up straight. "Hold on, Hic, I can't hear you. Let me pause the song."

Hiccup has to physically slap himself to keep from watching the boy's ass as the angel leans down, showing off toned, milky thighs. If Jackie saw, he feigned missing it.

Just before Jackie pauses his phone, the last lines echo in Hiccup's head.

_I AM MISTER SHOOT-EM-DOWN,_

_I LEAVE HEARTS ON THE GROUND!_

He swallows.

"What's up, Hic?" The brunette asks, blinking prettily up at him as he busily ties his hair up.

"U-Uh... I... I heard you broke up with Jamie! Wow, what a surprise, everyone thought you two were made for each other," he starts lamely. He can practically hear Astrid's facepalm.

"HA!" Jackie rolls his eyes. "Sure. Everyone except for us. We worked well, sure, and we were fond of each other... but we realized sometime last weekend that we weren't really in _love_. Understandably, when I mentioned it, he was pretty upset. He asked if that meant that I was in love with someone else, and I said that I thought I might be."

"Y-You have someone you like?"

"I do. Anyway, when Jamie went home that night and thought about it, he ended up with the same conclusion. I'm just glad that we both were very civil about it."

"I heard that you two are still on good terms."

"I'd say one step down from good terms, and you're golden. Because, I mean, we did spend two years together. Granted, it was on and off, but this last on-time went for six months. So, while we wave at each other in the hallway and smile, we don't push it. At least not for now."

Hiccup relaxes his shoulders. "Huh, that's pretty wise of you."

"Both of us, really," he agrees, but then he presses his palm to his mouth. "Sorry, I'm not, like, trying to say I'm still attracted to him or anything!" Jackie explains, "I just don't want people to ostracize him or... y'know... assume he's the bad guy."

"No, no, I get what your saying."

"It's complicated."

"Sounds like it," Hiccup laughs when Jackie sits down on the first leveled stage. "Soo... what were you doing?"

Jackie makes a fake-gasping sound. "Oh, have you been watching me?"

"N-NO! Y-You just practically fell on me when I came in, s-so..."

"Heeh?" He giggles, "But I want you to watch me!" Hiccup blushes at that. "No, actually, I was just training. It's a lot more fun with a good song that has a great beat. We're going to have a storyline with our next performance at the pep rally!"

"Really, that'll be cool," he says, watching Jackie's eyes light up as he begins ranting about the story.

"It's going to be about a colonial boy who dies saving his sister from falling into a frozen lake. They went to skate on it and he fell through."

He watches those thin, glossy lips as they move. "Well. That'll be the best show we've seen in years," he settles with.

"And! And, when he wakes up, he's become a winter spirit."

"Let me guess, you're going to play him?" Hiccup says, only half-jokingly.

Jackie scoffs. "You make me sound like I'm not fit to play him!"

"You are, you are." _You're cute and nice and pretty and you always do well with that kind of thing._

"Aw, well thank you, Hiccup," He giggles. "I'm glad you think I'm pretty."

"Oh, shit, I said that out loud?! S-Sorry, I have to go! Sorry, sorry," Hiccup practically screeches, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the room before Jackie could even respond.

"W-Wait, Hiccup!" He calls, saddened to see his friend leave.

There's a long moment of silence when a thick, accented voice breaks it, "That guy has it for you, bad.

Jackie jumps, turning around to see none other than the star quarterback, Aster Mund. "Aster, you startled me!"

"Sorry, Jackie. I was watchin' you two, I think you'd be a great couple."

Without hiding his blush, Jackie giggles again, "Me, too."

***

"Oh, my gods. Oh, my gods! What did I do, Astrid?! I fucked that up! I really, really, fucked that up! Oh, hi, Anna," Hiccup takes a quick break by waving at Astrid's girlfriend. "Now what do I do?!"

"Hi, Hic," Anna laughs. "How'd you fuck what up?"

Astrid leans over. "He talked to Jackie today and unknowingly told him how pretty he was."

"YOU WERE WATCHING?!" Hiccup freaks out, his hands flying everywhere.

"Uh-huh, Aster was, too."

"Oh my gods, if the rest of the football team finds out, I'm so dead!"

Anna holds up her hands. "Woah, woah, calm down. How'd he respond when you called him pretty?"

"Um... he said he liked it. Err, he was glad."

The two girls look at each other and squeal. "That would've been a perfect time to ask, Hiccup! Oh my gods!"

"Yeah, and the football team is just a bunch of guys who deem Jackie as their little sister, it's not like they'd actually hurt you. Well, maybe North if he thinks you have impure motives..."

"B-But, I don't want to get hurt!"

"You won't, mate," comes a certain Australian from behind him. He goes rigid, waiting for the football star to come around him. "Heya, ladies."

"Hey, Aster," they both say.

Aster pulls up a chair next to them. "Listen, mate. North and I like ya. We won't hurt ya unless we feel like ya're goin' ta hurt Jackie."

"O-Oh..." he says.

"Listen, Jackie is waitin' for ya ta ask him out. He likes ya. I don't know how much he told ya, but Jackie's had his eyes on ya for a while. Drove Jamie bonkers. It's one of the reasons they broke up."

"WOAH! Really?!" Astrid jumps out of her chair.

"Really, really. Now, I'm friends with Jamie too, so don't go choosin' sides, ladies. Jackie is adamant that he doesn't want anyone hatin' on Jamie. 'Cause people hear they broke up, an' they'll automatic'ly assume it's Jamie's fault. Jackie doesn't want that."

Hiccup watches as they continue to talk, frozen in place. "So... he really does... like me?"

"YES," the three of them shout.

"My gods, I've got to go!" Hiccup turns on his heel, rushing back to the theatre.

He hears Astrid call after him, "Tell us how it goes!"

What he didn't hear was their conversation after that:

"I hope he realizes what he's in for."

"What do you mean?" Anna asks.

Aster chuckles. "Once Jackie gets ta know someone an' is comfortable with them, he's a conniving, cocky little shit who plays pranks an' enjoys screwin' with people for fun. He is very mindful, though. He doesn't let them become a distraction an' he doesn't overdo it."

"You sound like you know from personal experience."

"Oh, hell yeah, sheila. Jackie once filled ma backpack with water bottles an' left the cap off of one. It was last winter and ma whole bag froze over!"

They all laugh, tears gathering in Astrid's eyes. "Well, I hope Jackie's ready for Hiccup, too."

"Oh, yeah, how so?"

"Once Hiccup recognizes something as his, he's very possessive. Not creepily, but he will go to the ends of the world for them."

***

Hiccup barely catches up to Jackie in time.

The brunette wasn't in the theater, or in the cafeteria with Tatiana and the other cheerleaders, or talking with Dr. Black, their homeroom teacher.

"He was just here, he's probably on his way home by now."

"Did you see where he went?"

Dr. Black lifted an eyebrow but pointed east.

When he finally found him, Jackie was indeed walking home.

"Jackie!" He calls. "Jackie, wait up!"

The angel pulls up his sunglasses, squinting as Hiccup ran forward. "Oh, Hiccup, what's going on?"

As Hiccup slows down to an uneven stop, he plants his hands on his knees and wheezes, "Let me... catch my... breath... oh, gods..."

"Oh, goodness, here!" Jackie reaches inside his bag and pulls out a water bottle, handing it to Hiccup. "Drink up."

"Thanks!" He practically chugs the first half, pouring the rest over his face and hair.

"So what's up?" Jackie asks when Hiccup seems to catch his breath again.

 _Oh shit,_ Hiccup thought, _how do I start this conversation?!_

"Err... you know, Jackie," he decides on something, "I wasn't lying when I said that I thought you were pretty. I just... I got freaked out because I didn't know how to respond."

Jackie's cheeks flare up in a bright red blush. "Well, I also recognize that you are pretty shy, so that must've shocked you when I thanked you."

"It did, kind of."

"W-Well, I'm still glad you told me!" The blue-eyed boy grins at him. He pushes a stray hair behind his ear. "It made me happy."

"I'm glad. Compliments aren't really my forte. Not unless I know someone really well."

"Talking in general isn't your forte, I'd say!" Jackie giggles.

Now it's Hiccup's turn to blush. "Can't really argue with that."

"So, is that really all you wanted to say to me? You came running a mile out of your way just to say that?" He asks after a few minutes.

"N-No, actually. I... I came to... to..." _Just ask! Hurry! Before you chicken out! Don't you dare chicken out!_

He swallows before shouting, "I came to ask you out!"

He didn't realize it because his head was bowed slightly and eyes closed tightly, but Jackie had stopped walking. He stood in front of a mailbox with the name OVERLAND on the side.

By the time he turned around, Jackie was a few feet away, blushing heavily. "Hiccup, I would love to go out with you!" He smiles widely, laughing when Hiccup's jaw drops.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes, really! I've been waiting for you to ask me!" He admits, the blush spreading over his nose.

"Really?" He asks again, dumbfounded.

"Really!" Jackie nods.

Hiccup looks to the ground. "W-Well, good! That's great then!"

"I'm so happy!" The angel's grin seems to widen.

Hiccup realizes that the expression the boy wears is contageous, and his lips reflect the other's. "Me, too."

They stand there in an awkward silence when Jackie seems to realize that Hiccup doesn't know what else to do.

"D-Do you want to come in for dinner?"

"Oh, s-sure!"

What Jackie didn't say until they walked in was what Hiccup really wished he knew before he accepted that invitation.

"My parents and sister are in Hokkaido for her swimming competition, so it's just the two of us," he smiles once more. "Want to order pizza and watch a movie?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Any specific type of pizza?" Jackie asks. "I'll get a large pepperoni if not."

"Uh, no, large pepperoni works!" He calls back, awkwardly sitting on the couch.

When Jackie returns, he walks over to the wall with the TV, picking up a remote and turning it on. He curls up oddly close next to Hiccup, but, even blushing as madly as he is, Hiccup can't say he minds.

"How's a scifi or an action movie sound?" Those bright blue eyes look up at him.

"Whichever, I'm not too picky when it comes to movies."

"Hum..." Jackie scrolls through Netflix. "How about _I Am Number Four_? I'm a total sucker for those books."

"Are you serious?" Hiccup laughs, "I binged that series in freshman year."

"Okay, who's your favorite?" Jackie sits up a little straighter, looking Hiccup in the eye.

Smiling, Hiccup leans in a little. "Six, she's so awesome. It's like, she's cool and calm on the outside, but on the inside she's actually really nice. Though that doesn't mean she's any less of a badass. How about you? Who's your favorite?"

"Okay, don't judge me," Jackie's cheeks turn red. "I love Sam."

"Why is that not shocking?" Hiccup shakes his head. "Though, I have to say, I expected you to say Nine."

"Well, what can I say? My type are the total dorks."

"I've seen that firsthand," Hiccup teases.

"Oh, you jerk!" Jackie feigns offense, poking Hiccup in the side. "Y'know, I hated Maddy, for, like, the longest time."

"What, why?"

"She was a total B! I mean, you can _always_ go to someone and ask for their help."

"The Mogs said they'd kill her family if she talked."

"I don't know, I'd be more scared to _not_ say anything."

"Okay, fine, I'll let you have that one. Just start the movie," he chuckles, gesturing to the remote.

Jackie giggles, "Okay, okay." The brunette presses start before curling up against Hiccup's side.

They're about a twenty minutes into the movie when the doorbell rings with the pizza. He pauses the movie, getting up and walking to the door with the obvious sway of his hips. "I'll get it~"

"Hi, here's your pizza and your soda. $16.99," he says, and Jackie hands him a credit card.

"There you go." He smiles, handing the pizza over to Hiccup, who was standing behind him. "Hic, can you take that into the kitchen for me while I sign this, baby?" Jackie says, taking the receipt and signing it. "Thank you!"

"See you next time, Miss Overland," the guy grins at him, turning around and walking away.

"Bye-Bye!" Jackie waves him away, shutting the door.

*

"So... _Miss_ Overland, who was that?" Hiccup asks as he and Jackie take a seat with their pizza and drinks.

"Oh, my family orders pizza from them every other Saturday. His name's Jim. He has no clue I'm not a woman, but I don't have the heart to correct him."

"Shocker," he laughs.

"Shut up!" He growls, "I can be blunt when I want to be."

"I knew that, too," Hiccup grins when Jackie leans on his shoulder.

"Oh, I love this scene! Turn it up!" Jackie grabs for the remote, increasing the volume. "Their acting could be better, but this is definitely the best part in the book."

Hiccup shakes his head. "You like haunted hayrides?"

"Well, I don't like them, but their romance really starts budding here."

"Maybe I need to take you on a date that involves an alien invasion."

Jackie makes a dramatic fainting expression, slinking against Hiccup's chest. "I'd die!"

"I think that was my point," he chuckles. "Maybe I'd finally get the courage to kiss you," he gasps, a hand flying over his mouth.

That pale mouth stretches into a smile. "You... you want to kiss me?"

The freckled brunet chuckles, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "U-Uh... yeah, kind of."

"Then kiss me."

Hiccup tucks a piece of hair behind Jackie's ear, placing his hand on the silky smooth skin on the boy's cheek, his other hand wrapping around Jackie's back.

They lean in, their lips tentatively touching, before connecting deeply. Jackie easily allows Hiccup to take over as their tongues dance.

As they kiss, Jackie climbs on Hiccup's lap, wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders and grinding his hips down.

"Heh," Jackie breaks their lips apart. "You're hard..."

"You are too," Hiccup's hand moved down to cup Jackie's ass.

The cheerleader gasps, his legs quivering. "H-Hic--!"

"Hm?" He asks, pressing kisses to Jackie's collarbone. "What do you want?"

"I... C-Can we... move to the bedroom?"

Hiccup smiles, his hands moving into that tight skirt. "You sure? You're getting pretty wet..."

"Hiccup!" Jackie cries needily when Hiccup teases his ass. "H-Hold on..." 

"Why would I do that?"

"W-We need lube and... and..."

Hiccup rolls his eyes, removing his hand from Jackie's skirt and pressing three fingers against those now-swollen lips. "Suck."

Jackie obeys, suckling needily, rolling his hips. Pulling his hand away, he reaches down, letting his fingers circle the boy's entrance.

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

"Y-Yes... yes, do i-- Aah!"

Pushing two fingers inside, Hiccup groans at the tight heat, Jackie's lewd face turning him on.

Switching their positions, he scissors his fingers as he presses Jackie into the plush couch. He rips off Jackie's skirts, removing his own pants as the boy's shaky fingers works on the buttons on his shirt. Finally, Hiccup just yanks his shirt over his head.

"Hic! I... I need you..."

"Hold on," he grunts, leaning over the couch to their discarded clothing and reaching into his pants, pulling out his wallet.

Inside, there's a condom.

Jackie's eyebrows lift up, surprised.

"Hey, you can never be too prepared," he says, removing his two fingers before pushing three inside, curling them along Jackie's prostate.

The blue-eyed beauty gasps with surprise and arousal. "H-Hiccup...! D-Don't worry about that..."

"What?" He asks, pulling his fingers out fully.

"I want to feel you..." Jackie mewls out, wiggling his ass. "Only you..."

"But--"

"Just DO ME!" The boy wraps his thick thighs around Hiccup's hips.

The brunet smirks. "Okay, don't blame me if you get pregnant."

"A-ha, very fun--" He's cut off by a loud moan as Hiccup thrusts completely into him with one go.

"Oh, gods!" Jackie cries, his hands grasping for purchase around Hiccup's neck, his fingernails digging into the man's back.

They move in sync for whoever knows how long before they soon become erratic.

Hiccup manages to hit that bundle of nerves that sends Jackie tumbling over the edge.

His inner walls clamp down on Hiccup, causing his rhythm to waver as he pulls most of the way out before thrusting inside as far as he can, spilling his seed in that tight heat.

They kiss deeply, their foreheads pressed together as they breathe each other in.

"I love you," Jackie giggles at Hiccup's proclamation. "Sorry if I hurt you."

"Hurt me? Did I hurt you, your back's probably all scratched up!"

"No, I'll wear that proudly."

"Then that's my answer, too," Jackie nuzzles his head under Hiccup's chin. "I love you, too, by the way."

"You were so good," Hiccup says, wiping Jackie's sweat-slicked hair out of his face.

"Back at you."

"Think you'll be able to move for that pep rally tomorrow?"

"Oh, shit, you're right!" The cheerleader gasps.

Hiccup smirks. "You know I am."

"Oh, damn..."

"Why don't we take a bath together?"

Jackie's lips tug upward. "I hope you're not wanting a round two."

Hiccup shrugs. "I just thought it might relax you for tomorrow. But, y'know, I'm not opposed to a round two."

The two laugh, spending the rest of the night close in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think!! If you guys like it enough, I'll do a continuation!
> 
> *
> 
> Kudos. Comment. Bookmark me!!


End file.
